Cheetah
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Barbara Ann Minerva, better known as Cheetah, is a supervillainess appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, commonly as the archenemy of the superhero Wonder Woman. Background Born the heiress to a vast fortune and brought up in an all-woman commune, Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva was originally an adventurous archeologist with an interest in mythology and dangerous relics. Having met and befriended Diana Prince, Minerva acquired a ceremonial dagger that belonged to a lost Amazon tribe who worshipped a cheetah goddess of hunt who was the jailer of the plant demon Urzkartaga. When Minerva cut herself on the blade under the assumption that it give her divine power, unaware that the ritual only works if practioner is a virgin, she ended up transformed into a were-cheetah and forced into a life of crime to fund further research to find a cure while satisfying the bloodlust of her curse. But she found opposition in her former friend Wonder Woman, whose golden lasso she fancied. After being defeated by Wonder Woman, Minerva was approached by the immortal witch, Circe, who gave her a potion that transformed her permanently into the Cheetah. It also gave her full control over her powers, and the ability to take on a human appearance while still have access to all her Cheetah powers. She later became a member of the Injustice League and the Secret Society of Super-Villains. She also trained under the super-villain Zoom, who helped her enhance her super-speed. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: As an avatar of a god, Cheetah possesses great strength far beyond the average human. * Superhuman Durability: Cheetah's physical durability is enough to withstand blows from the likes of Wonder Woman and Superman. Cheetah's durability doesn't protect her from bullets, lasers, or other piercing attacks, though. * Superhuman Speed: Cheetah possesses greater speed than Wonder Woman, enhanced even further by training with Professor Zoom. * Superhuman Agility: Cheetah's agility is enhanced far beyond normal human levels. * '''Devious Schemer: '''Cheetah is a cunning and ruthless planner. She sacrificed her fellow archeologist to gain the power of Urzkartaga and tried to trick Wonder Woman into giving her the Lasso of Truth. She stole the goblet that turned Hippolyta into the new Shim'tar and killed the amazons that tried to stop her, helped Wonder Woman fight Circe to escape servitude to said villain, broke Professor Zoom out of prison and convinced him to help her become faster, and killed Sebastian Ballesteros to regain her powers. * '''Master Combatant: '''Cheetah is very adept in hand-to-hand combat, able to go one-on-one with Wonder Woman repeatedly and even fight the likes of Superman. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''Cheetah possesses highly acute senses and has a highly keen sense of smell. She can also hear very faint sounds, see in the dark, and is able to tell if someone is being mind controlled. * '''Animal Control: '''Cheetah is capable of communicating with and controlling animals. She can control cheetahs and grant them some superhuman characteristics. * '''Cheetah Infection: '''If she bites someone and it doesn't kill them, it turns them into a werecheetah. Those infected are under her control and will fight for her. Not even Superman is immune to this infection. However, the infected are vulnerable to a specific ultrasonic sound, and some special blood poured on the wound will cure the infected. Equipment * '''Claws '''and '''Fangs: '''Cheetah's claws and fangs are enchanted and allow her to cut almost anything. Even the flesh of super-humanly durable metahumans offers little resistance. * '''Tail: '''Cheetah can use her tail to chop down trees with ease, grab and strangle her foes, and hold onto Superman and Wonder Woman. Feats Strength * Consistently shown to be able to match Wonder Woman. * Tossed Wonder Woman into a tree. * Struggled evenly with Wonder Woman in a tug of war. * When she was mind controlled by White Magician, managed to overpower Wonder Woman. * Strong enough to hurt the Wally West Flash, who tanked Zoom's Infinite Mass Punch. * Capable of hurting the Barry Allen Flash, who can also tank an Infinite Mass Punch. * Traded blows with Sebastian Ballesteros, who's strong enough to restrain Superman. * Strong enough to hurt the likes of Superman. * Smashed Bane into a wall. * Tossed Scandal Savage through a window. * Tore open a car ceiling without any problem. * Carried around a minigun. Speed * Consistently shown to just as fast, if not faster, than Wonder Woman. * Thanks to the Hunter Zolomon Zoom, is able to siphon from the Speed Force. * Capable of keeping up with and tagging the Wally West Flash. * Can fight with the likes of Superman with her speed, even overwhelming him at times. * Is also capable of tagging the Barry Allen Flash. * Eventually became capable of perceiving Zoom. * Fought with Sebastian Ballesteros, who can move almost as fast as Superman. Durability * Regularly withstands blows from an enraged Wonder Woman. * Capable of taking hits from the likes of Superman. * Takes hits from Sebastian Ballesteros, who is comparable to Wonder Woman or Shazam. * Got smashed through buildings and was completely fine. * Took a rocket from an RPG like it was nothing. * Shrugged off Wonder Woman cutting her tail with her tiara. Skill * Killed her associates to gain the power of the Urzkartaga. * Is one of Wonder Woman's most persistent and lethal enemies. * Along with Lex Luthor and the Joker, is a founding member of the Injustice Gang. * Found an ancient city where Amazons lived. * Helped Wonder Woman defeat Circe to escape service from her. * Killed Sebastian Ballesteros as revenge for stealing her powers and to regain them. * Was a member of the Secret Society of Super-Villains. * Helped capture the Secret Six. * Helped kill most of Uncle Sam's team. * Rescued Zoom from imprisonment and gained a great increase in speed. * Killed Priscilla Rich, the previous Cheetah, to overcome her limitations and gain more power. * Along with Circe, Giganta, and Dr. Psycho, captured Donna Troy and Wonder Girl * During Final Crisis, joined the resistance to fight off Darkseid. * Was responsible for the creation of Genocide, and ordered it to defeat Wonder Woman, steal her lasso, and kidnap Etta Candy. Weaknesses * Tends to play with her enemies. * Prone to overly aggressive and animal-like behavior. * Vulnerable to sharp and piercing weapons like lasers or mystic blades. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Villains Category:Claw Users Category:Warner Bros. Category:Animals Category:British Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Completed Profiles